Lucky Pawn
The Lucky Pawn is a pawn shop owned by the Crooked Man. Jack occasionally works there, and it is managed by the Jersey Devil. The storefront is next door to the Trip Trap bar. The inside of the shop is small, and the display cases are filled with magical items, tools, and weapons that have been have either been pawned or taken from various Fables as payment for the loans the Crooked Man gives out. History Episode 1: Faith The Lucky Pawn can be seen briefly when Bigby and Snow's taxi pulls up to the Trip Trap. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile If Bigby visits Crane's apartment first, he finds Jack attempting to rob the place. Among the items he was attempting to steal are several glamour tubes, which he was planning to sell at the Lucky Pawn. He also states that he works there occasionally. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing While questioning Beauty and Beast about their knowledge of the Crooked Man, Beauty explains to Bigby that she got her loan from Jersey in the Lucky Pawn, and that she saw the Woodsman's axe there earlier. Bigby then decides to visit either the Lucky Pawn or The Cut Above first. '(If Bigby visits the Lucky Pawn first): '''Bigby arrives at the shop to find Toad trying to pawn off Faith's coat to a skeptical Jack. Upon noticing the sheriff, both are put into a sour mood. Jack refuses to take the coat, causing Toad to angrily shout about how the business is a front for the Crooked Man and his cronies. Toad then walks off, leaving the coat at Bigby's request and muttering about how the Business Office is starting to seem just as bad as the gang. Bigby begins questioning Jack about the Crooked Man and Jersey, neither of whom are present. Jack says that he's never seen the Crooked Man in the store. He also claims that they would never take an item like Woody's axe. Bigby then begins searching the store, finding Lawrence's dagger, a statue of the Headless Horseman from Crane's apartment, and eventually an empty display case that contained the axe. Bigby confronts Jack about his lie, just as Jersey and the Woodsman enter the shop arguing about the axe. '(If Bigby visits The Cut Above first): '''Bigby arrives at the Lucky Pawn to find Jersey and Woody already arguing about the axe with Jack slipping away. Jersey and Woody are surprised to see Bigby there. Jersey begins berating him for losing to Bloody Mary and handing over Crane, while Woody searches the shop for his axe. Upon finding the display case, he attacks Jersey. Bigby can then restrain one of them. Either he or the Woodsman slams J.D.'s head into a display case, causing him to revert to his true form and attack the pair. They eventually best Jersey, with Woody finding his axe and incapacitating him with it. Bigby questions Jersey about the Crooked Man, and he reveals that his door moves around the city and that Crane used the Magic Mirror to find him. Satisfied, Bigby and Woody leave Jersey to his shop. Gallery ISC Lucky Pawn Exterior.png ISC Haggling.png ISC Jersey and Woody Returning.png ISC Jersey Bragging.png ISC Face Slam.png ISCT Woodsman Pawn Shop.png ISC Axe In The Head.png ISC Jersey Interrogated.png ISC Bros.png Category:Locations Category:The Wolf Among Us Locations Category:The Wolf Among Us